Bakugan Next Generation
by SilverDawn15
Summary: The Brawlers get a surprise when kids from the future come to their time by accident. Mag Mel is searching for them in their time and sends some Chaos Bakugan to find them. Will the Brawlers help the kids defeat the Bakugan and get them home or will Mag Mel get them first?
1. Character List

Bakugan

Next Generation

_Characters_

Runira Kuso - Dan and Runo's only daughter, youngest of the three, had blue highlighted brown hair, one green eye and one red eye. She is full of energy like her father but is serious at the same time like her mother. She is the smartest one of the three. She has a red-and-white bandana which she wears around her mouth to transform into Shima. She slowly has a crush on Macks. She is ten years old. Her Bakugan as Shima is Dragonoid Wyvern.

Red Kuso - Dan and Runo's oldest son. He has spiky blue hair, most in a ponytail, and red eyes hence his name. He is clueless at times but mostly helpful... once he learns about the situation. He is protective over Runira until she hits him somehow and tells him she can take care of herself. His Bakugan is Pyrus Dragonoid, okay I don't know Drago's current form's name so it's the same form but the name is different. He is sixteen years old.

Daneil 'Danny' Kuso - Dan and Runo's second son. He has spiky brown hair and green eyes. He is cautious and free-spirited but he is understanding. He gets in arguments with Red easily. He likes to be called 'Danny' instead of Daneil. His Bakugan is Blade Tigrerra. He is fifteen years old.

Ally Kazami - Alice and Shun's oldest and only daughter. She has black hair and brown eyes. She is very concerned about everyone, mostly her youngest brother Macks. She likes to watch Red and Danny make fun of each other during their 'arguments'. Her Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. She is sixteen years old.

Seth Kazami - Alice and Shun's oldest son. He has long orange hair in a low ponytail, like his father, and amber-brown eyes. He is cold and secretive like Shun but is overprotective over Macks when some stranger gets too close to him. He is very athletic and agile, he is mostly mistaken for a girl. He thinks one of the Kuso boys has a crush on him. He is fifteen years old. His Bakugan is Storm Skyress.

Macks Kazami - Alice and Shun's youngest son. He has spiky blond hair which surprises his family and a brown eye and an amber-brown eye until he gets hit with leftover negative energy from Alice's grandfather's machine. He transformed into Masquerade but transforms back and never takes the mask-glasses off. He is very secretive and shy unless he's with Runira then he's outgoing and energetic. He is ten years old. His Bakugan is Darkus Skyress, nicknamed Darkress.

Jewels Gillbert - One of Julie and Billy's twin kids. She has light tanned skin and blond hair with silver highlights, and gray-blue eyes. She always wears her father's hat but on either sideways or backwards. She is hot-tempered and full of energy although she looses that energy quickly. She and her brother are fifteen years old. Her Bakugan is Hammer Gorem.

Bernard Gillbert - One of Julie and Billy's twin kids. He has light tanned skin and silver hair, in a small ponytail, and light blue-gray eyes. He is exactly like his sister but is a lot more hot-tempered. He can understand what Jewels is feeling even when they're not talking. He and his sister are fifteen years old. His Bakugan is Subterra Cycloid.

Matthew 'Matt' Marukura - He is Marucho's only child. He has blond hair and aquamarine eyes which sparkle when talking about Bakugan. He is the strategist of the group and is mostly forgotten because of his height, but he doesn't mind. He understands the relationship between Masquerade and Shima but doesn't tell Macks or Runira. He is eight years old, and his Bakugan is Aquos Preyas.

Bakugan New Vestroia Next Generation

Leo Grit - One of Ace and Mira's twin kids. He has pale green-blue hair and blue-gray eyes. He is stubborn and cocky like his father but is determined and loyal to his sister and teammate. He is the co-leader of the Resistance and is very sly when he wants to. He and his sister are seventeen years old. He is easily mistaken for Lea but can be told apart by his Bakugan Darkus Percival.

Lea Grit - One of Ace and Mira's twin kids. She has pale green-blue hair with a hint of orange and blue-gray eyes. She is flirty yet stubborn so she gets into fights with Leo easily but is smart and commanding. She is the leader of the Resistance and is girly when she wants to. She and her brother are seventeen years old. She is easily mistaken for Leo but can be told apart by looking closely at her hair color and her Bakugan Magma Wilda.

Lillianna Volan - Lync and Hydron's youngest daughter. She has pink hair and purple eyes. She is energetic and playful like her Daddy(Lync) but is calm and determined like her Father(Hydron). She is second in line for the Vexos throne. Her royalty name is Princess Vexa. She is seventeen years old, and her Bakugan is Ventus Aluze.

Honella Volan - Lync and Hydron's oldest daughter. She has blond hair and blue-green eyes. She is calm and commanding like her Father(Hydron) but is energetic and outgoing like her Daddy(Lync). She is first in line for the Vexos throne. Her royalty name is Princess Foresta. She is eighteen years old, and her Bakugan is Subterra Dryoid.

Shade Prove - Shadow and Mylene's only son. He has spiky yet tamed blue hair and red eyes. He is as crazy as his father but is cold and isolated like his mother. He is Lillianna's best friend, even when he goes into his 'crazy' mode... which is every time. He is sixteen years old, and his Bakugan is Darkus Hades, who Shadow got back together.

Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Next Generation

Star Krawler - Ren and Fabia's only child. She has white hair and yellow eyes like her father but looks like her mother. She never understands friendship and is artful like her father but loves freedom and initiative to act like her mother. She is half-Gundalian and half-Neathian, much to the displeasure of some of the former Twelve Orders. She has two Bakugan: Darkus Linehalt and Haos Aranaut. She is fourteen years old and likes to fight physically during an ambush.

Chrystalis - Ambassador Serena's only daughter. She has blue hair and green eyes like her mother, her father is unknown. She stays in her Neathian form in Neathia and Gundalia but goes into her human form in New Vestroia and Earth. She is the niece of Fabia and is very dependent on Star when they're in New Vestroia or Earth. Her Bakugan is unknown but a green light emits when she throws her Bakugan. She is thirteen years old.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Kids

Next Generation

Chapter One: Meeting the Kids

"Stay out of my way!" Dan shouted. "Then keep to your own side!" Shun shouted back. "Pay attention!" Ace shouted angrily. "Will you all just shut up?!" Ren shouted loudly. The four of them were playing a video game while Baron was fixing the controls on the Bakugan Interspace control center, Mira, Runo, Fabia, and Alice were watching a movie while hearing them argue, and Marucho was in the lab doing something.

"I swear if they don't stop that racket I'm gonna hurt them!" Runo shouted as her temper slowly increased. "Just ignore them," Mira said calmly. "They'll get over it soon." Just after she said that thuds and thumps could be heard form the other room.

"Now what?" Fabia asked as she opened the door and saw the four boys fighting each other while still yelling. "Guys." She said to the others and moved aside to let them see.

They sighed and went in to separate the four which wasn't easy unless you're Runo, Fabia, or Mira. They got the four separated with some threats of their own, then the lights went out all of a sudden.

"Sorry!" Baron's voice could be heard through the building(they're at Marucho's house) and the lights came back on afterwards. Runo, Mira, and Fabia glared at the boys and they gulped while paling a bit.

After they explained what happened did the three stop glaring. Just then Marucho ran in smiling. "I've done it!" He shouted excitedly. "Done what?" Dan asked as they followed Marucho to the lab where they saw what slightly resembled a rocket's cockpit.

"It's a time machine!" Marucho said as he walked up to the controls. "I thought of it so that we can bring Ancient Bakugan to this time to study before sending them back!" The others just stared as he kept explaining.

Shun noticed something odd about it though. "Is it suppose to glow like that?" He asked as the inside glowed a white, blue, and pink color. "Well..." Marucho said until he noticed something in it coming at them. "Take cover!"

They ducked under various things as they heard seven thuds. "Ohh..." A voice moaned. "That's gonna leave a mark." "Just get off me!" A second voice shouted angrily. "Oh shut up!" The first voice replied angrily.

They peeked from their hiding spots to see five girls and two boys.

One has blue highlighted brown hair and one green eye and one red eye. The second girl has pale green-blue hair with a hint of orange and blue-gray eyes, and one boy has pale green-blue hair and blue-gray eyes. The third girl has pink hair and purple eyes. The fourth girl has lime green, almost blond, hair and blue-green eyes. The second boy has long orange hair in a low ponytail and amber-brown eyes. The last girl has white hair and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Marucho asked, getting their attention. They just stared until the blue highlighted one realized something. "He sounds just like Uncle Marucho." She said, shocking everyone, except the kids.

"UNCLE MARUCHO?!" They shouted as the seven stood up. "Yep!" The girl said happily. "Okay this is getting nowhere," The orange haired boy said. "I'm Seth Kazami, and she's Runira Kuso."

Dan and Runo stared at her shocked until they snapped out of it. "So we have a daughter?" Runo asked curiously. "Actually you have two older sons named Red and Daneil, Danny for short," Runira answered. "I'm the youngest of the three."

"How old are they?" Dan asked. "Red is sixteen, Danny is fifteen, and I'm ten." She said before getting something out of her pocket. "And you're my son?" Shun asked as he pointed at Seth.

"I'm yours and Alice's son plus you have an older daughter and a younger son," Seth answered. "Ally is sixteen, I'm fifteen, and Macks is ten-" "Get away from me!" The green-blue haired girl shouted at the green-blue haired boy.

"Make me!" He shouted before they attacked each other. "Lea! Leo!" Runira shouted as the others backed away while looking scared. "When they fight there's no end." The lime haired girl said as the pinkette clutched her arm.

Shun and Ace pulled the two apart just as two Bakugan came out. "Well you got in trouble now." A Darkus Bakugan said to the boy. "Shut up Percival." The boy said, shocking Ace.

"Percival?!" He asked curiously. "Yeah, he was my dad's Bakugan," The boy said with a bored look. "Meaning you are mine and Lea's dad." He was instantly dropped to the ground as Ace just let go in shock.

"Dad!" He shouted as he cringed in pain. "Hey dude put me down." Lea said as Shun held her. He instantly put her down before a Bakugan came in front of her. "At least you didn't threaten him." It said before she clutched it in her fist.

"Be quiet." She said as her fist shook slightly. "Why do you always do that to Wilda?" Leo asked as he stayed in his spot on the floor. "At least he isn't high strung as you."

Next thing he knew, he was covering his head as she was trying to kick him. "Keep out of this Leo!" She shouted angrily. Mira separated them and stood between them as Leo stood up, rubbing his arm.

"Lea, keep your feet to yourself." She said before realizing how she said it. "You should listen to Mom." Leo said before ducking asLea threw Wilda at him. "Keeps getting worse," The white haired girl said with her hand on her head.

"Um..." Runira said as she held up half a mask. The others looked at her and them, except the future kids, were shocked. She had pale purple skin, her eyes were the same shape as a Neathian but were white with yellow irises and black pupils, and her hair was white too.

She looked quickly in a nearby mirror. "Shit!" She said as she put the mask on. Her skin turned a apricot color and the shape of her eyes changed. "You look like a white haired and yellow eyed Fabia." Baron said as the kids anime dropped.

"Of course!" She shouted at him. "She's my mother!" Fabia and Ren looked at each other curiously. "What's your name?" Ren asked. "Star Krawler," The girl said. "Half-Neathian and half-Gundalian but the queen of Gundalia."

"Queen?!" Fabia shouted surprised. All the Neathians treated me like a freak," Star said depressed. "Only Gundalia treated me like their own." The two looked at each other again, this time in sadness.

"I bet the others would want to hear this," Dan said as he ran to the door. "How about we meet them at Runo's?" He said, earning nods a few seconds later. The green haired girl and the pink haired girl looked at each other.

They hoped their parents would be at Runo's to at least meet them.

* * *

**For those two, they'll be named in the next chapter along with their parents reactions.**


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise!

Next Generation

Chapter Two: Surprise!

They got to the café in one piece, of course the two unknown girls had to separate the twins to keep them from fighting as Runira played with her Bakupod. The second they went inside the two rushed to a table and sat the twins away from each other.

"Remind me to never let those two go anywhere for too long." Ace mumbled as he rubbed his ear from Leo shouting next to him. "I'll try." Mira said as she at down across from the twins and glared at them, making them shut up immediately.

Seth sat down and saw Runira messing with her Bakupod...for the fifth time. "Rune! Stop it!" He said as the others sat down around them. "Got it!" She shouted, completely ignoring him, as a green-eyed Dan was shown on the screen.

"Hey Dan-" "RUNIRA LIGHTFLAME KUSO! YOU'RE SO IN TROUBLE!" The green-eyed Dan shouted, cutting her off. "Danny!" Another voice shouted and this time a red-eyed boy with spiky blue hair, most in a ponytail(think of Hiro from Beyblade), came from behind Danny and immediately shouted.

"Those are our sons?!" Runo asked with her voice raised as the two on the other side kept arguing. Seth looked at them bored until he suddenly grabbed her Bakupod. "Are they at my house?!" He shouted as Danny dropped his Bakupod, only for it to be picked up by a mini Masquerade but with an amber eye and a brown eye.

"Macks!" Seth shouted shocke. "What are they doing there?!" Macks opened his mouth until he looked to his right, dropped the Bakupod, and ran away. The two were fighting each other know.

"They always do this." A white-and-red Bakugan said as she poked out of the pocket of Runira's blue shirt. "And you are?" Shun asked curiously. "Dragonoid Wyvern," The Bakugan said as she jumped onto the table. "But call me Dragovern."

"She is Drago and Wyvern's daughter." Runira said, causing Drago to fall on his side until Dan picked him up. "My daughter?!" He said as he stared at the other Dragonoid. "Yep!" She answered before hearing static from her brawler.

Runira looked at the screen in shock as she gaped. "They broke it!" She shouted as she stood up. "They broke Mom's Bakupod and boy is she, not this you Mom, gonna be furious!" Seth covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Dragovern chuckled slightly.

"One question though," Star interrupted before Runo could explode. "Who're they?" In the doorway was Volt, Lync, Hydron, Mylene, Shadow, Keith, Gus, Mason, and Lena. "Tell us those are our parents!" The pink haired girl asked as she stood up with the lime haired girl.

Mylene and Shadow glanced at each other. "Look-" "Not you!" The lime haired girl shouted. "Why you little-" Mylene was restricted by Shadow and Volt while the girl was restricted by Lea and Leo. "Now I see where Shade gets his attitude from!" The girl taunted.

"Ella please stop!" The pink haired girl shouted before turning to Mylene. "Please excuse my sister, she meant the two that resemble us." Lync and Hydron looked at each other shocked. "You're our kids?!" Hydron asked.

"Yep!" She answered happily. "I'm Lillianna Volan and this is my older sister Honella Volan. Daddy, the pink haired one, was the one that gave birth to both of us after the defeat of _Grandfather__,_"She said with venom in her voice. "Just before Father proposed."

The two stared at the slightly taller girls(AN: I have no idea how old they are, so I'm gonna go with a younger age) as they helped all of them sit at the table. "So do I have any kids?" Mylene asked curiously.

"You and Shadow have a son, who is a year younger than Lily and is her best friend." Honella answered as a brown Bakugan appeared on her shoulder. "Of course they give me, Aluze, and Hades a headache." It said as the Vexos stared at him shocked.

"Is that Dryoid?!" Hydron asked with his voice raising. "Yep!" Lillianna said happily. "Me, Ella, and Shade found this old reactor which all of a sudden grabs Aluze, Dryoid, and Hades and turns them from machine into living Bakugan!"

A silver-and-green Bakugan appeared on her shoulder and nodded. "Now their wish of us being real has been fulfilled!" She shouted as she flew around. "Oh, that's right," Star said as she looked at Mason and Lena. "You two have a son, who was my best friend and the only one that didn't mock me."

"What do you mean _was _your best friend?" Ren asked curiously. "He just stopped spending timme with me, and left me alone with only Linehalt, Aranaut, and Lumagrowl after you died."

Now that shocked everyone to their core. "What do you mean he died?" Dan asked surprised.

**Flashback**

_Ren was fighting a Chaos Bakugan with Linehalt as Star stood behind him with Aranaut. "Do it Linehalt!" Ren shouted as Linehalt used Dark Lightning_(I don't know what the moves are so I'll just call them of what they look like) _as Aranaut used Light Punch Claws to knock another Chaos Bakugan away._

_"Yes!" Star shouted as Aranaut went in his ball form along with Linehalt. What they didn't know was that the ground they were on was slowly crumbling. "Tell Mom?" She asked curiously._

_"Tell Mom." He said before the ground crumbled under him and he fell if she hadn't grabbed his hand in time. "Don't let go!" She shouted as she used most of her energy to hold him up._

(AN: Forgot to mention that they're in their true forms). _He look underneath him to the bottomless ground then to his daughter who was nearly struggling to hold him up. "Star," He said as he put something in her hand that was holding his. "Be strong for me."_

_Then he let go._

_"Father!" She shouted as he fell through the blackness. Lumagrowl pulled her away from the cliff as she broke down. She curled into him as he whimpered and covered her with his tails._

_She opened her hand that was holding him, and saw Linehalt in her palm._

**Flashback Ends**

Star immediately broke down afterwards and Fabia and Ren went to calm her down. "Poor girl." Lena said as she watched the future king of Neathia hold his daughter and try to calm her down with his future wife.

"St- Hel- Anyone?!" A voice shouted from somewhere. Star took out her version of a Bakupod and fixed the transmission so that a blue haired and brown eyed Gundalian was clearly seen.

"Star are you crying- you told the story didn't you?" The boy asked as he corrected himself. She just nodded then turned it around for him to face Mason and Lena. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad." He said before spinning his finger around, indicating that she turn the Bakupod around.

"I'm fine Calestrom," She said as she stopped sniffling. "I don't need the future king of Gundalia worrying about me until _much _later." All four of them stared at the two in shock as they processed what she just said.

When she said that he wasn't her best friend anymore, she meant that he was her boyfriend! "Just making-" "Mistress!" A white-helmeted boy with long red sunglasses shouted as he pushed Calestrom to the floor. "Where have you been?!"

"Seriously Aranaut?" She retorted instead. "You could have just waited until he was done speaking." Calestrom pulled himself off the floor with Lumagrowl's help before the wolf Bakugan growled at the armor-covered Bakugan.

"Last time I leave him alone with those two." Linehalt said from Star's shoulder. "Same here." She replied before turning the transmitter off. She dropped her head on the table and groaned in exasperation.

"The one time I ask them to behave and one of them pushes my boyfriend to the ground!" She mumbled/shouted from the table as the others laughed around her. None if them could help themselves to her reaction.

At least she knew that she had good friends and a great family to help her along the way, even a future king of Gundalia to help her too.


End file.
